


Very Distracting

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 13:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: Nyssa finds the sight of Sara working out to be a distraction.





	Very Distracting

How was Nyssa supposed to focus on her workout?

Just a few feet away Sara was working a punch bag, running through a series of punching and kicking combinations.

Nyssa was doing sit ups and every time she sat up she saw Sara.

Sara’s sports-bra meant that the lean muscles of her arms and the perfection of her abs were enticingly exposed. She was sweating and breathing hard and she was giving Nyssa a powerful thirst. A need Nyssa knew her father would never approve of. Her job was to sculpt Sara into Ta-er al-Sahfer and make her into a worthy tool for the League of Assassins. That job didn’t involve lusting after her pupil.

“Am I doing something wrong?” Sara stopped her assaults on the punch bag and put her hands on her hips.

It took every ounce of self control Nyssa had to not blush at being caught staring. “Continue. If I want you to stop I'll tell you.”

Sara nodded, and for a moment there was an infuriating smirk on her lips, like she knew exactly why Nyssa had been looking at her. She resumed working the bag. That smirk made Nyssa want to rush over, pin her to the mat and teach her a lesson. But she knew if she did a flood of other desires would be unleashed. Nyssa resumed her sit-ups and set about going through a mental exercise to focus herself on business not fleeting fantasy.

It wasn’t easy. Sara was very distracting.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the femslash100 drabbletag8 prompt "Arrow: Nyssa/Sara - Exercise"


End file.
